


doth time waste me

by ok_but_first_tea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, lucretia gets drunk, set in "to play the fool"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_but_first_tea/pseuds/ok_but_first_tea
Summary: Angus wants some answers. Lucretia is drunk. Angus makes a pillowfort.





	doth time waste me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkrystalSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkrystalSky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to play the fool (V2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845652) by [DarkrystalSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkrystalSky/pseuds/DarkrystalSky). 



> Hello! This is set in "to play the fool" by chris, it is also proffread and editted by chris, who is amazing and great

_"I wasted time, and now doth time waste me"_

_Richard the II: Act 5 Scene 5_

 

The wine in Madam Lucretia’s glass sloshed over the sides as she motioned to the room around them. “An’ I didn’t know! We didn’t even know.” Lucretia said. The syllables were coming awkwardly out of her mouth, like someone took both ends of the words and bent them like an orc with a steel sword. 

“So, you flew away still thinking it would be a two-months expedition?” Angus asked. When Taako had told the story, Angus had been too amazed to write anything down. And he still remembered the story really well, there were just some questions he really wanted answers on - and preferably also notes of. 

Angus had wanted to ask Captain Davenport, because he was the Captain of the mission and who better to ask than him about it, but he was busy. Not that Angus had asked him, but he had seemed very busy.

And Angus also might have been a little bit intimidated. Sure, he’d spent some time with him before and Davenport had listened to him reading the Caleb Cleveland book. But still he was Captain Davenport of the IPRE and he wasn’t sure how to start an informal conversation with him. 

And Madame Lucretia was mostly avoiding sitting around and waiting for everybody to return safely. In the end she only made herself more nervous and wasn’t getting anything done anyway. 

So Madam Lucretia it was!

“-didn’t think to say goodbye for longer, you know?”

“Huh, huh.” Angus nodded. “And were you supposed to go to only one different planar system?”

“Not even!” Lucretia slammed her glass down. 

Angus scribbled it down in his notebook. He’d made neat notes and kept them all very organized. Easily accessible, though no one was allowed to look into his books. 

Not that anyone so far had cared, but Angus’s books were his. Except Captain Davenport that one time. 

“So what happened after that?” He asked.

Lucretia looked wary. 

“What’s Koko told you?” She asked. Angus frowned. He did notice the nickname for Taako, it was the same one Miss Lup used.

“About what?” 

“’bout John, what did he say?” 

It took a few seconds but then Angus finally understood what she meant with “John”. 

“Oh! Well he said that the Hunger is a big cloud of intense despair that wants people to join it, right?” he said. “That’s what you were running from.”

She nodded. And then kept bobbing her head back and forth like some kind of tupperware souvenir. 

Honestly, Angus thought he would rather talk to her while she was sober. She was a lot easier to understand, but also a lot more tight lipped. He supposed it was a fair trade.

Angus looked outside through one of the windows in the Starblaster. 

The clouds drifted by peacefully. They were still waiting on the rest of the crew to return from their grocery trip to the surface, minus Captain Davenport. Captain Davenport wouldn’t really leave the Starblaster unless something of utmost importance happened and the rest of the crew needed him to abandon the ship.   
“I love them.” Madam Lucretia sighed.

Angus rolled his eyes. He loved riddles but her words getting unnecessarily difficult to decipher.

“The Hunger?” He asked. She snorted in her wine.

Angus decided to very gently take the wine away from her. She pouted but didn’t object.

“Who are ‘they’, Madam?” He asked, though he had an inkling.

“The crew,” she said, “my family.”    
She looked at him with big, teary eyes. “They’re so good, Angus. You-” She sniffed.  _ Oh no. _ Angus thought, but she quickly recomposed herself. Or at least, she tried to at the best of her abilities, which wasn’t a whole lot when she was drunk off her ass. At least she didn’t start crying. Angus wouldn’t have known what to do in that case.

“You should have seen them.” She determinedly stuttered out the sentence. 

Angus smiled. “I have seen them work together, Madam.”

Once again, she laughed. It was very rude, in Angus’s opinion.

“Nah, they’re all-” she vaguely waved her hands through the air, “out of sync now.” Lucretia said while reaching for her glass of wine and pouting again when she recalled it was still in Angus’s possession. 

Angus paused. He glanced at his notes so far and at the state Madam Lucretia was in. So far they’d only covered the basics of the planet and what kind of training they’d had. While all very fascinating to Angus, saying Madam Lucretia wasn’t looking good would have been an understatement. 

She looked absolutely miserable. 

“Madame Lucretia?” He said, even though this probably wasn’t the best time to start a serious conversation about emotions. He wondered if there ever was. Angus hadn’t found one in his short but eventful life, and as it seemed, the alcohol did help Madame Lucretia to loosen up a bit. 

Maybe this  _ was _ the perfect moment. 

“How are you doing?” He asked carefully.    
She laughed. Again.   
Angus didn’t think it was very funny. 

“Mada-”   
“ _ They’re my family. _ ” she said, “And look what I did to them, my organization, ruined. We don’t even have a plan to defeat it,” 

Angus noticed she wasn’t looking at him anymore. He eyes were unfocused and distant. 

It was beginning to form a pattern and Angus promptly decided that tonight was not a good night for answers.    
He’d have to gather his courage tomorrow to ask Captain Davenport about events. Maybe he could ask Miss Lup, she seemed nice.

For now, he simply got up, running around the deck to collect some big blankets and pillows. 

He felt just petty enough to throw one at Madam Lucretia’s head. He knew, of course, she would be too slow to catch it. Instead it hit her in the face. Quite belatedly, about 5 seconds later, she fell over giggling.    
“We’re making a pillowfort.” He told her, then proceeded to start building the pillowfort by himself while Lucretia laid uselessly on the ground. She occasionally started giggling just so that Angus could know she was still awake.     
He built the pillowfort neatly around her, so he wouldn’t have to move her body afterwards. He doubted she’d be any good at walking in her condition. 

“Ta-da!” He said when he was done. 

Lucretia was asleep. 

All the noise had alerted a certain other inhabitant of the ship. Captain Davenport walked in, saw the pillowfort Angus had built, and grinned. 

“You used some good knots there.” He said, “Did you do that yourself?”    
“Yes sir!” Angus said proudly, hands on his hips. Angus had expected, after he saw that nothing bad was going on, that Davenport would leave to go back to his important business, so he was surprised when he instead sat down inside the construct. Or at least he would have been, since, Angus didn’t have any capacity to be surprised left in him. 

“Sit down, kid,” Captain Davenport said, patting a pillow next to him. “You know, this reminds me a lot of when I made a pillowfort with Lup and Magnus in a dragon’s nest.”   
Angus eyes widened, he quickly sat down and grabbed his notebook. These were the kind of stories he was after.

He clicked his pen, and with the soft snoring of Lucretia on the background, he said: “Please tell me more, sir!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for chris for being great and letting me write in their universe and helping me out with it <3333  
> And also for you! reading this!! You're great, thanks<3333


End file.
